For many years, tractors have been employed to pull trailing implements through the field. Conventional three-point hitches as well as single drawbars are typical of the type of hitches utilized at the rearward end of the tractor to provide the necessary connection between the tractor and the trailing implement.
In recent years, it has been found desirable to mount certain types of implements at the forward end of the tractor. Ordinarily, three-point hitches are employed to secure the components to the front or forward ends of the tractors. However, inasmuch as the lower lift arms of the three-point hitches are subjected to extreme compressive forces, the lower lift arms sometimes fail and are subject to breakage. Additionally, the lower lift arms tend to move laterally or sway due to the construction thereof.
A further problem associated with the mounting of implements at the front end of the tractor is that vertical forces are applied to the hitch from the implement as the implement follows the contours of the ground. The vertical forces imposed on the hitch are normally transmitted to the hydraulic cylinders on the hitch and the hydraulic cylinders are subjected to extreme pressures and subsequent wear.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved hitch for the front end of a tractor.
A further object of the invention is to provide a three-point hitch for the front end of a tractor including lower lift arms which are of a box frame construction.
A further object of the invention is to provide a three-point hitch for the front end of a tractor which substantially eliminates lateral movement or sway of the hitch or implement.
A further object of the invention is to provide a three-point hitch for the front end of a tractor including a float arm assembly designed to permit the lower lift arms to vertically move or float relative to the upper lift arms.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a three-point hitch assembly for the front end of a tractor including a float arm assembly which permits vertical movement or float of the lower lift arms together with means for limiting the float as desired.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a three-point hitch for the front end of a tractor which is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.